Escena
by Natalie Way
Summary: Se encontraba confundido, los múltiples olores y sonidos lo desorientaban, sentía la sangre hirviéndole en sus venas. "—Lo repito, eres patético InuYasha".


Hola, me costó horrores escribir este one-shot, pero ya está. Este fic es participante del concurso "Adictos al Crack" del foro ¡Siéntate! Ojala les guste.

**Foro ¡Siéntate! **[ _www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/forum/Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/ _]

**Advertencia**: Muerte de personajes.

* * *

_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga InuYasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, y de todos aquellos a los que ella haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

.

•

** Escena  
**

•

.

Sus cabellos se movían junto con la brisa nocturna de esa noche de otoño, su mirada seria iba dirigida a un punto en específico. Sus manos temblaban e inevitablemente las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ya rojas mejillas.

Sabía que fue un gran error haber permanecido en esa aldea, ella se tuvo que haber quedado con el hombre que la había protegido desde pequeña.

Caminó silenciosa, pasando por un lado de la inmóvil figura que permanecía ahí de pie. Movió su completamente vendado brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor; sólo para dejar en el suelo una pequeña y recién cortada flor.

—Lo siento… —murmuró con voz trémula. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, después de todo ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

—No fue tu culpa —escuchó su voz ronca, demasiado. Él se maldijo por ello. No quería recibir las miradas llenas de lastima, las detestaba con toda su alma.

No se escuchó nada más, agradecía demasiado el gran gesto que había hecho con tal de subirle el animo a pesar de que él se encontraba mucho peor. Todos sabían que él sufría y se lamentaba por dentro. Pero ni la señora Sango, ni el señor Miroku sabían lo que ella había visto, ella fue testigo de todo el sufrimiento que mostró el hanyô cuando se enteró de todos los sucesos.

—_Descanse en paz _—se dijo en su mente antes de retirarse de la tumba de la persona que la había protegido con su vida.

* * *

Sonrió emocionada al ver el nuevo kimono que señor Sesshômaru le había traído, estaba contenta de que él aún gastara su tiempo en ir a visitarla, aunque estas visitas fueran menos frecuentes.

Se levantó del umbral de la cabaña en la que habitaba para guardar su nueva prenda junto con los demás kimonos que aún poseía. Hizo una mueca al ver los kimonos que seguramente ya no podría utilizar porque le quedaban pequeños y cortos, desearía poder tener aún su cuerpo de niña de unos diez años para poder usarlos y no el de una chica de ya veintidós años.

El leve olor de lo que preparaba llamó su atención alertándola de que ya estaba listo. Tomó unos cuencos y vertió suficiente comida en ellos para llenarlos, con unos trozos de tela los envolvió para que no se enfriaran.

—Bien, están listos.

Con los cuencos en manos salió de su cabaña para adentrarse al bosque, seguramente la estaba esperando. Caminó con cuidando intentando proteger la comida que llevaba, hizo un mohín al notar que todavía le quedaba un gran tramo de camino, debería pensar seriamente en donde vivir para no cansarse tanto en caminar hasta allá.

Miró a ambos lados tratando de ubicarse, no es como si jamás hubiera pasado por ahí, después de todo siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, había algo raro en el ambiente, recordó la vez que Miroku-sama le había explicado algo acerca de energía maligna, no estaba segura de que en este caso pudiera tratarse de eso. Pero aún así se puso en alerta. Tenía que apresurarse.

Sentía que algo se aproximaba por detrás a mucha velocidad, sin pensarlo mucho; se lanzó literalmente al piso y vio como por pocos centímetros pasaba la garra que sin duda le hubiera dado un golpe mortal, inevitablemente tembló.

—¿Qué hace una humana por el bosque tan sola? —gruñó el yôkai. Rin lo miró con miedo, hizo una rápida inspección a su alrededor y maldijo por lo bajo.

No había nadie.

La chica alzó la mirada para ver a su atacante, se congeló, imágenes inconexas se arremolinaron en su cerebro provocando que su cabeza doliera. Los ojos del yôkai eran idénticos a los que había visto con anterioridad; esas ansias de ver sangre fluir se podían notar en su mirada. No, se estaba equivocando, el instinto asesino de ese demonio no se podía comparar con el de hace años.

Sin embargo, el terror la dominó.

* * *

Los gritos de la gente era lo único que se escuchaba, si tuviera habilidades demoníacas de seguro podría sentir el penetrante olor a sangre. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, ver a los aldeanos muertos de una manera escalofriante le daba ganas de correr, intentando huir de algo que era imposible hacerlo.

—¡No, detente! —el grito era desgarrador, se dio la vuelta para ver como un pequeño cuerpo caía inerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar que efectivamente la persona que acababa de morir frente a sus ojos era una de las hijas de la señora Sango y del señor Miroku.

Los ojos llenos de maldad se fijaron en ella, su cabeza estaba que explotaba. Un grito de terror salió de sus labios, pero fue opacado al ver como alguien se posaba al frente de ella en manera protectora. Su vista en ese momento recayó en el bulto que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

_—Cuídalo, por favor._

* * *

El recuerdo pasó velozmente, sólo se mantuvo durante segundos en su mente. Rodó por el piso salvándose nuevamente de un ataque, con rapidez se levantó y corrió lo que más le daban las piernas. Debía alejarse de él.

—¡Por fin te encontré!

Giró su rostro hacia atrás al oír tan conocida voz. Pero descubrió que tanto como su perseguidor, como el dueño de la voz habían desaparecido, Rin frunció el ceño. Titubeó pero terminó regresando en sus pasos y desviándose del camino para encontrarse con el derrotado yôkai y con su salvador.

—Rin —susurró al sentir su presencia, el chico hizo un ademán de limpiarse de su haori rojo la sangre del estúpido que había derrotado, pero al notar que iba a ser inútil, desistió.

La chica pestañeó varias veces y terminó frunciendo el ceño levemente —Issei, no deberías hacer cosas tan temerarias —lo regañó, agachándose para llegar a la altura del chico de corto cabello negro y alborotado.

—Deberías agradecerme, ese demonio te perseguía a ti, ¿no? —bufó, pensante— Además, quería probar algo que me había enseñado papá—agregó con una sonrisa.

Touché.

Rin vio la sonrisa alegre del muchacho, así que no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír igualmente— Sabes, la comida que les llevaba se me cayó en el camino. ¿Me acompañas a buscar más?

—¿Tendría que ir a la aldea? Sí es así te esperaré aquí —respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sabes que no te molestaran, y sí lo hacen yo…

—Los golpearé si llegan a hacerlo. No necesito que una mujer me defienda —la cortó, tajante—. Rin, cambié de idea, sí te acompañaré.

La muchacha lo miró dudosa, se arrepentía de haberle propuesto acompañarla, pero si él quería ir…

—Sí lo hacen, sólo intenta no hacerlos llorar.

* * *

—Te digo que se lo merecían —rezongó el chico llevando uno de los cuencos en sus manos.

Rin lo miró de reojos y suspiró. Ese niño sabía cómo defenderse perfectamente, cosa que la hizo soltar una carcajada, ella a su edad siempre estuvo dependiendo de señor Sesshômaru y del señor Jaken.

—Rin —la aludida lo miró curiosa por su semblante serio—, yo sé que esa aldea no es en la que vivía anteriormente papá. Pero los aldeanos de ahí conocen a los amigos de él, ya sabes, Sango y Miroku.

—¿Y qué problema hay en eso? Ellos son conocidos, después de todo, hasta la fecha han ayudado múltiples aldeas —de pronto, se sintió incomoda.

—¿Es cierto que ellos odian a papá y por eso se fueron a vivir a otra aldea? —preguntó directamente, chocando su mirada café con la de ella.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Desde que tengo memoria, jamás fueron a visitar a papá, a los únicos que conozco son Shippo, el anciano Myôga, tú, Sesshômaru y los lobos —contestó secamente—. A veces creo que los odio, si realmente fueron amigos de papá no hubieran hecho eso.

—… El señor InuYasha y ellos no tienen problemas, de hecho, fue tu padre el que se alejó.

No respondió.

—Issei… ¿Tú le guardas rencor a tu padre?

—No.

Se sintió aliviada por dentro, pero no tanto al divisar la pequeña cabaña que pertenecía a su acompañante. Pasó nerviosa una mano por su cabello, ahora sí creía sentir que él se encontraba adentro, después de tres días por fin iba a verlo.

El pelinegro se le adelantó y corrió hasta la cabaña, pero se detuvo y olfateó el aire. Con una sonrisa corrió hacia un árbol y saltó, intentaría llegar hasta la rama en la que se encontraba su progenitor. InuYasha sonrió al divisar como su hijo intentaba subir hasta él, miró hacia abajo, la altura era bastante como para llegar a lastimarlo si es que se caía.

Un movimiento en la superficie llamó su atención, dirigió su mirada hasta allá y se encontró con la tímida pero alegre muchacha —Rin… —susurró inaudible. La mirada de ella lo incomodó, con un salto llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hijo y de un solo salto llegaron hacia abajo perfectamente.

—Keh. Sigues siendo un niño, no llegaras hasta esa rama con un solo salto. No deberías frustrarte por algo así —murmuró conciliador el hanyô al ver el pequeño mohín que hacia el pequeño—. Ve a comer con Rin, ya vuelvo.

—¿A dónde vas…? —pero él ya había desaparecido.

Observó el movimiento de los árboles, rápidamente desvió su vista hacia la muchacha que aún lo acompañaba sin hacer comentario alguno.

—Oye Rin… ¿Qué le hiciste a papá?

* * *

Frenó en una rama lo suficientemente estable para soportar su peso y ahí se quedo, suspiró con cansancio. Tenía que alejarse de Rin, era lo mejor para ella. Se tocó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

… _Te amo, InuYasha._

Se levantó bruscamente haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio, posó una mano en su cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo. Esa voz seguía tan fresca en su memoria a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años. Odiaba cuando su mente traía nuevamente los recuerdos del pasado sólo para atormentarlo.

_E-Estoy enamorada de usted, señor InuYasha…_

Hace tres días Rin le había dicho eso, con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos brillosos, no podía negar que lo había aturdido con su rápida declaración que fue difícil no preguntarle que había dicho.

Todo parecía tan irreal, como las tontas historias que solía ver Kagome en la caja mágica.

Clavó las garras en el tronco hasta casi destrozarlo, el semblante melancólico hizo de nuevo aparición, era difícil no recordarla cuando tenía a la versión hombre de Kagome viviendo con él. Le aliviaba que Issei fuera tan o más alegre que ella, después de todo, fue gracias a él que había superado la muerte de Kagome y el accidente de hace años.

—¡Señor InuYasha!

—Mierda… —de un salto se colocó frente a ella, sorprendiéndola— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, olfateando sonoramente. Su hijo estaba bien.

La vio titubear y sonrojarse, se maldijo por dentro. Esto no estaba bien, y él ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad. Sin esperar nada, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Rin vio su acción y frunció el entrecejo, al ver que iba a saltar para alejarse lo sujetó del kosode, claro, su haori ya no lo poseía.

—¿Qué?

—No me puede corresponder porque aún piensa en la señora Kagome, ¿no? —le cuestionó. Él tragó pesadamente saliva.

—Rin, sólo eres una niña y… —habló atropelladamente, haciendo un vano intento por hacer entender a la joven.

—Ya no soy una niña, de hecho, Kagome-sama era mucho más joven cuando usted se enamoró de ella —argumentó, insistente.

—¡Ya deja de meter a Kagome en todo esto! —le gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante— Rin, yo…

—Lo siento, no puedo obligarlo a quererme de esa manera.

Silencio. InuYasha sólo suspiró, ¿cuántas veces había suspirado ya?

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con Sesshômaru? —preguntó él con suavidad, intentando que sus palabras no se malentendieran.

Ella lo miró instantáneamente, no sabiendo si decirlo o no— Le prometí a la señora Kagome que cuidaría de Issei, se lo dije al señor Sesshômaru y me entendió.

Otra vez la nombraba.

—Es mi hijo, puedo cuidarlo perfectamente yo solo —farfulló, enojado. Comentario que también hizo enojar a Rin.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿acaso usted cuida de él cuando los niños de la aldea lo molestan por saber de quién es hijo? —se tapó la boca, no tenía la intención de sacar aquel tema, el pelinegro le había hecho prometer que nunca se lo dijera a su padre.

—Keh —la miró, inexpresivo. Sin saber que decir, saltó a la rama de un árbol y luego a otra, hasta desaparecer de la vista de la muchacha.

* * *

Se encontraba confundido, los múltiples olores y sonidos lo desorientaban, sentía la sangre hirviéndole en sus venas. Veía borroso, y cuando comenzó a visualizar las cosas a su alrededor, un puño en su quijada lo mando directamente al suelo.

El cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía a horrores, lo más frustrante es que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Sus orejas detectaron los gritos desgarradores de Sango y el llanto de sus hijos, algo les sucedía.

Con mucho esfuerzo se logró sentar al escuchar como su propio hijo lloraba fuertemente, algo también le pasaba a él.

—Así que recobraste el sentido —InuYasha alzó su vista y pudo enfocar la silueta de su agresor.

—Sesshômaru…

—Eres patético —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Después de todo ya no había algún peligro que pudiera afectar la vida de Rin.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —frenó lentamente y ladeó su rostro para ver a la niña— Por favor…

El hombre miró el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que sostenía el monje y la exterminadora, para después mirar el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Sacó a Tenseiga de su funda y entrecerró los ojos, estaba en lo correcto, los demonios mensajeros del otro mundo ya no estaban. Rin pudo notar como fruncía levemente el ceño por unos segundos, y entendió. Era imposible.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas femeninas al darse cuenta de que el señor InuYasha ya estaba con la señora Kagome en sus brazos. A algunos metros, la señora Sango y el señor Miroku lloraban por la pérdida de una de sus gemelas, algunos aldeanos regresaban para buscar a sus familiares o conocidos al fijarse que el peligro ya había pasado.

Las miradas llenas de odio y de rencor no se hicieron esperar, todas recaían en una sola persona, sin importarles el estado demacrado en el que se encontraba. Sin importarles de que él no recordara nada.

—Lo repito, eres patético InuYasha —comentó con voz fría, haciendo otro intento por buscar a los mensajeros del otro mundo, pero no tuvo éxito —. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de proteger a tu mujer de ti mismo. Y así te dices ser fuerte.

No obtuvo respuesta, decidió continuar su camino y marcharse de ese lugar apestado de cuerpos humanos sin vida. Miró de reojo a Rin y al bebe que tenía en sus brazos, sabía que ella estaría bien ahí.

—Kagome… —susurró con un hilo de voz InuYasha, aplicando más fuerza al tembloroso agarre que ejercía en el cuerpo femenino.

Se maldecía sabiéndose culpable de todo, su forma de yôkai nuevamente había salido a la luz, pero esta vez con peores resultados.

Él había matado a Kagome con sus propias manos. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Con una de sus manos se rascó la zona lateral de su nariz, encontrar un acantilado no era tan difícil, Issei ya estaba grande y…

No.

Se removió incomodo al percatarse de un peso extra, giró con fuerza su cabeza para ver al ya medianamente grande Shippô apoyado contra su espalda. Resopló, tan metido estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Esta lindo el día, ¿no crees?

—¿Realmente? No. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el peliblanco mirando el anaranjado cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Pero que perro más grosero —sus reflejos no fueron tan rápidos para advertir el puño que se estrelló contra su cabeza, sin embargo, no se quejó, sólo sonrió—. Vine a visitarlos, ¿acaso no puedo?

—Keh.

Shippô se cruzó de brazos, una pregunta existencial pasó por su mente, ¿cómo diablos logró InuYasha cuidar tan perfectamente bien a un niño él solo siendo tan condenadamente insensible? Sabía que había recibido ayuda de Rin los primeros años, pero después ella sólo les comenzó a llevar comida algunos días, era InuYasha el que se las tenía que arreglar para hacer que a su hijo no le faltara nada. Soltó una carcajada al recordar cuando vio a Issei usar el haori de InuYasha como un traje similar al de éste. Sin duda, el perro era una caja de sorpresas.

—InuYasha.

—¿Qué?

—Sango y Miroku me han estado preguntando por ti, ¿realmente no quieres que sepan dónde vives? —eso tomó por sorpresa a InuYasha, hace meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos— Sango por poco le pide a Kirara que te buscara, pero no lo hizo porque le dije que tú en cualquier momento irías para…

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡De ninguna forma iré a su aldea! Sólo diles que no sabes nada y punto —rezongó, reincorporándose de golpe— Si Miroku hubiera matado a mi hijo frente a mis narices lo hubiera matado, pero ellos no hicieron nada contra mí cuando yo maté a su propia hija.

—Ellos no te guardan resentimiento.

—¿Enserio crees eso? No seas iluso Shippô, ¡cualquiera querría mi cabeza si le hiciera algo así! Ellos no son la excepción y si lo son, definitivamente están locos.

—Issei no te odia, ellos no te odian, Rin no te odia, yo no te odio. ¡Tonto, usa la cabeza! —cerró los ojos esperando el puño que se estrellaría contra su cabella, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los parpados y lo vio dándole la espalda en su clásica pose cuando se sentaba.

—Issei odia a mi yo yôkai, Sango y Miroku están locos, Rin y tú son unos niños que no entienden nada. Eso es todo. Ve y diles que desaparecí y que no me busquen.

Shippô lo miró incrédulo, pero prefirió callar.

—No devolverás el tiempo comportándote así —murmuró, serio. Tanto que sorprendió al hanyô—. No sé qué habrás hecho, pero le gustas a Rin, perfectamente podrías rehacer tu vida con ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, tendrías que pedirle permiso a Sesshômaru primero, ¿no? Meterse con la hija de tu propio hermano no es bonito de ver, InuYasha —se mofó.

—¡Maldito enano! —gritó. Shippô le sacó la lengua y huyó antes de terminar molido por los golpes que le daría el furioso perro.

Estúpido Shippô.

Miró lo que quedaba de atardecer, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente por el comentario sin sentido del kitsune. Negó con la cabeza, esto no estaba bien. Rin era joven, y todo podía ser un simple encaprichamiento de su parte, al fin y al cabo, ella desde hace años sólo se la pasaba con él, debía de estar confundida, sí eso era.

Pero eso no lo beneficiaba a él.

Sacó a Tessaiga de su funda, la cual inmediatamente se transformó. Se internó en el bosque y comenzó a partir los árboles por la mitad, hace tiempo que no hacía uso de su espada. Era refrescante volver a tenerla entre sus manos.

Embozó una media sonrisa. Definitivamente Kagome tenía razón en las veces que le dijo que era un idiota.

Continuó destruyendo árboles para despejar su mente.

Después de todo, ya comenzaba a aceptar que sentía _algo_ por la hija postiza del imbécil de Sesshômaru.

* * *

Sango iba a toda velocidad montada en Kirara hacia la entrada de la aldea de exterminadores. Le habían dicho que dos seres demoníacos estaban en la entrada de manera sospechosa, posiblemente planeaban atacar mientras ella se encontraba afuera. Menos mal que Miroku estaba con sus hijos ahí.

—Ya dejen de fastidiar —gruñó el peliblanco mirando de mala gana a los estúpidos aldeanos que se agrupaban para atacarlo. Posó al enojado niño tras suyo y sacó a Tessaiga.

—¡Disparen! —las flechas y lanzas volaron en dirección de ambos, pero el tan conocido boomerang destrozó más de la mitad de armas, las pocas que quedaron fueron destruidas por un limpio corte de la espada del hanyô.

—Deténganse —Miroku se abrió paso entre la gente con una niña castaña y un niño de cabello negro acompañándolo, éstos lo miraron confundidos—. Son conocidos, no creo que ustedes quieran enfrentarse a nuestro amigo, y sí es así, no nos haremos responsables de los daños que puedan recibir —dijo con una sonrisa, los aldeanos lo miraron y se fueron, después de todo confiaban en ellos.

Sango se bajó de Kirara de un solo salto para posicionarse a un lado de su esposo.

—Bienvenidos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿no?

InuYasha los miró con las cejas levantadas, a su lado, Issei los analizó con la mirada, parecían buenas personas, se sorprendió cuando la mujer se acercó y se agachó para verlo de cerca.

—Creciste mucho, Issei. Yo te conozco desde que eras un bebe, ¿sabes? —él la miró curioso, Sango sólo sonrió.

InuYasha se percató de la profunda mirada que le dirigía Miroku, se sintió incomodo. El monje sí que sabía cómo fastidiarlo.

—Keh. Shippô me dijo que andaban buscándome —murmuró, volteando su rostro.

—Sigues tan hosco como siempre, InuYasha —bromeó Miroku, acercándose al pequeño pelinegro para desordenar sus cabellos con su mano en un gesto amistoso.

El hanyô los miró a ambos, no parecían enojados, ni siquiera había rencor en sus miradas. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, rayos, desde ese acontecimiento jamás les dijo esas simples palabras que tenía en mente y ellos actuaban normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado —Lo siento —esquivó los rostros desconcertados de ellos, sonrojándose—. Yo no quería… ya saben, lo de hace años. Yo realmente no quería…

—Lo sabemos —lo interrumpió Sango, poniéndose de pie—. Perder a una hija no es tan fácil de superar, pero sabemos que tú no tuviste la culpa, InuYasha.

Miroku asintió, dándole la razón a su esposa. InuYasha los observó incrédulo, sin embargo, embozó una media sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿ellos son el monje libidinoso y la exterminadora de mal carácter, papá?

* * *

La joven corría lo que más le daban las piernas, le agradecía a Shippô por avisarle. Frenó de golpe, respirando agitadamente, quiso reclamarle pero sabía que no tenía derecho. InuYasha al notar su presencia se volteó y vio el rostro afligido de la ojicafé.

—Volveremos. Ya deja de llorar, niña.

Rin se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, feliz. Sabía que volvería, su sonrisa se lo aseguraba. Él volvería para buscarla. Esta vez él sí le correspondería a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente al tan conocido pozo para él, y al tan desconocido pozo para el niño. InuYasha lo contempló, estaba pensando seriamente en probarlo y presentarle el hijo de Kagome y de él a la señora, a Sôta y al viejo. Resopló, no tenía caso intentarlo, no funcionaría.

—Issei, ¿quieres ver donde nos conocimos tu madre y yo?

—Claro, ¿buscaremos a Rin después?

Sonrió.

—Keh, claro, vivirá con nosotros.

Se encaminaron hasta el árbol sagrado, InuYasha tenía la ligera duda de haber visto un destello azul proveniente del pozo. Negó con la cabeza. Imposible.

—Papá, me pregunto por qué será que tú no le dices a Rin que te gusta... No creo que Sesshômaru te mate por eso.

Sí, sí lo haría. Hasta sería capaz de revivirlo para matarlo de nuevo si no llegaba a ser suficiente.

_Que patético._

•

.

•

Estoy que me lanzó por un acantilado. Por fin pude terminar esto. XD

Si les gustó, no olviden dejar su review. También pueden ayudarme votando por mi fic aquí:

**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9204845 5/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack**

Se puede votar tres veces, les recomiendo leer a las demás participantes del concurso. (:

Eso, adiós. :3


End file.
